


13 is a Lucky Number

by Rokun



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokun/pseuds/Rokun
Summary: It's Yokoyan's birthday. Kaede warns her not to expect much of the "after party" at her house, but perhaps she has other plans?





	13 is a Lucky Number

“Thanks so much for inviting me over for the night, Kaedii!” Reina Yokoyama said as she stepped up from the entryway after doffing her shoes. She still wore her cute yellow birthday dress with red polka-dots from the earlier festivities.  Kaede sauntered off in her t-shirt and sweats to drop her jacket over the back of a chair.

“It’s no big deal,” the older girl replied. “I don’t imagine it’ll be exciting like your parties earlier though.”

“Aww don’t say that!” Reina insisted. “It’s nice just to hang out with you!”

Kaede shrugged and went back to her paused video game. “You know where to find the manga. Or you could join me in a game, though I’d have to switch to a different one since this is just single player.”

“This is my birthday, I don’t wanna just read manga alone!!” Reina pouted, bouncing over to the couch. “Let’s play!!”

Kaede gave her a sidelong glance, and with a sigh reached over to switch out the games. They played for an hour or so, Kaede letting the birthday girl win most of the time to excited squeaks and giggles, before she paused and stood. “Want a snack of some kind?” she asked. 

“Hm~m,” Reina replied, tilting her head in thought. “What’s a good birthday treat…”

“Well I have something,” Kaede said in a quiet voice, and shuffled over to the refrigerator where she pulled something out. When she turned around, Reina saw it was a small cake and her eyes widened. “Happy birthday,” her host said shyly, and set it down on the coffee table. Within a circle of strawberries and blueberries were the characters “~Yokoyan~” “18”.

“Awwww~!!!” Reina cried, clapping her hands together. “You got me a birthday cake! Thank youuuu~!” and she dove to hug the other girl, who patted her head awkwardly. “I love Kaedii!!” she said looking into her face, and moved greedily toward the cake. 

After cutting a couple slices, Reina munching away happily, she noticed Kaede was only slowly eating her piece which was about half the size of her own. “You should have more!!” she said, showing a half-pout again. “It’s your cake!”

“The cake is for you,” Kaede replied, poking another small bite into her mouth. 

“But I can’t eat all of it!” Reina said. “I’m pudgy enough as it is!!”

“No you’re not,” Kaede replied, looking over at her. “You’re perfect.”

Kaede’s eyes widened suddenly as they stared at each other for a moment, before she dropped them back down to her slice which she began to eat more voraciously. Reina’s open mouth turned slowly into a smile, and she looked back down to her own slice with a faint blush. 

“Still,” she mumbled, cutting another piece of her slice as her smile turned into more of a smirk, “I don’t think you’re having enough.” She stabbed her fork into the piece she just cut and lifted it toward the other girl, who lifted her head again and blinked at her.  _ “Aa~h”  _ she urged, and stuffed it into the other’s open mouth. 

Kaede began to chew, still staring at her. Reina giggled to herself, noticing some of the chocolate which smeared on the other’s lips when she’d fed her. “Here,” she said, licking her finger, and reached over to wipe off the smudge. Kaede brought her own hand to her mouth to touch the spot she’d just wiped. Grinning, Reina stuck the finger she’d used as a napkin into her own mouth and sucked. “Mm~ sweet,” she said.

Suddenly Kaede jumped to her feet, though awkwardly since she had apparently not been sure whether to just stand as usual or actually jump as if to run away. As a result, her knee bumped the edge of the table and she fell back to sit on the couch, grabbing her leg with a yelp. 

“Oh!” Reina said, rising herself. “Are you all right?” Pulling the coffee table aside, she knelt in front of the other girl and grabbed at the ankle of her sweatpants to pull it up her leg. 

“What are you doing??” Kaede gasped as Reina pulled the fabric up over her knee.

“Making sure you’re all right, dummy!” the girl replied, and peered at her knee. “Looks fine to me.” She grinned up into Kaede’s face. “Just one thing…” She leaned down to kiss where she had been rubbing. Afterward, she continued to stroke the back of her calf. 

“Yokoyan… what…” the girl above her breathed, her face already having gone through various shades of red. 

“You have such nice muscles,” Reina said, still rubbing, before pulling the leg of her pants back down. Then she pushed up to sit beside her on the couch. “You should really show them off more often, you know.”

“It’s… not really my style,” the girl replied slowly. 

Reina’s nose pinched in thought, before her eyes brightened with an idea. “I want to see them!”

“...What?” 

“Your muscles… show me!!” Smiling, the new 18-year-old sat back and folded her legs beneath her, turning toward her friend. 

Kaede stared. 

“Cmo~n,” Reina said “It’s my birthday!” and she reached to grab at the hem of her t-shirt. 

Kaede jerked back, provoking a giggle from the other, her hand going to her waist and grabbing Reina’s. Reina twisted her hand, threading her fingers into Kaede’s. “You wanna do it yourself?” she asked, peering through her eyelashes up at her. 

Kaede just nodded, seeming at a loss, and started pulling her shirt up. Reina looked on with a smile as the t-shirt came over her head, and the other was left only in a full gray bra.

_ “Ehhhh~!” _ Reina exclaimed. “Look at that!” She poked Kaede’s abs, making the girl scrunch her stomach in. “Hee hee.” She poked at her arms a bit too, before returning to her stomach. 

“Stop it,” Kaede beckoned softly. 

“Why?” Reina asked as she kept poking, her face also moving to peer closer at the girl’s stomach.

“It’s… embarrassing,” Kaede replied, her arms hovering as if she wanted to cross them to cover herself. 

“I want a closer look!” Reina said, her nose now almost touching the girl’s stomach.

“Reina…” Kaede pled once again, but then the girl kissed right above her belly button making her quiver. 

“It feels so nice…” Reina cooed, slowly kissing again and again in different spots. 

“Stop it…” 

Reina glanced up at her to pout. “But it’s my birthday.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

Reina grinned. “Is it?” Her fingers slowly hooked over the waist of the girl’s pants. 

“Yes.”

She started pulling the pants down. “You said you’d show me.”

“...”

The sweatpants slipped over her knees and fell to her ankles. Reina looked down, her hand now sliding against the girl’s thigh. “I think these are the best.”

Kaede, now starting to breathe a little heavier, sat almost transfixed as she watched what her gen-mate was doing. Reina began to rub deeply along the inside of her thigh, both hands encircling it as if giving a massage. “I can’t even touch my fingers around it!”

She looked up to see the older girl staring at her with heavy eyes, and grinned. It was time to take things up a level. She moved slowly on top of the girl, straddling her bare legs with her own as her dress rode up toward her waist, and moved up her body until they were face to face. “There’s another spot I want to check out…” she whispered, and bent in to press her lips against her friend’s. 

At first they only lightly pressed together, but Reina moved closer to the girl beneath her, her arms wrapping around her back. Eventually Kaede responded too, and they held each other tightly as the kiss deepened. 

Reina was just losing herself in the moment, thinking about how this had to be the best birthday ever, when she felt the other’s hands drop beneath her hiked-up dress, palms stretching fully to cup her butt. She gave a soft squeal into Kaede’s mouth when she felt them squeeze, the heat in her body rising rapidly. 

Their mouths parted, though Kaede’s hands continued soft squeezes, and they gazed into each other’s eyes. “From this point on I’m not going to stop,” Kaede said in a low voice. 

Reina blinked, giving her an innocent look. 

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, but I mean it. I won’t stop.”

The younger girl grinned again, and touched her nose with her own. “You better not, Mister. I love you, you know.”

Kaede suddenly reached up and bit her lower lip, causing Reina to gasp as it was also accompanied by hard squeezes below. When she let it go, Reina felt it with her tongue for blood. “Don’t call me Mister.”

“Lady Kaga, then?” Reina teased, before the girl forcefully claimed her mouth to shut off any additional provocations. Her hands moved farther up to slip under the waist of her panties and cover her butt once again, this time with nothing left to protect it, and Reina whined into her mouth as they began to make out vigorously for a short time until Kaede twisted around to push her down onto the couch. The girl hovered over her a moment, looking fiercely into her eyes, before moving down her body and hiking her dress up the rest of the way. Grabbing at her underwear, she pulled them down her legs and threw them aside before moving back up between them. 

Reina’s heart raced, in disbelief of what was going on since she had certainly not expected anything like this. She could barely even register what was happening before she felt the girl’s tongue lick heavily up her slit, and a loud moan escaped from between her lips.  _ “Kaedii!!” _ she gasped as the girl hungrily ate her out, her thoughts scattered and feelings running up and down her entire body until she couldn’t handle it anymore and just… burst. 

Kaede gave a few final licks before moving up and capturing her lips. Reina knew she must be tasting herself on the other’s tongue, but didn’t care as she nearly ripped the meager remaining garments off the older girl before starting to kiss down her body, Kaede breathing heavily above her. After arriving at her breasts she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. The moans the other girl then began to produce made her want to hear more of them, and she pulled the girl’s leg until she turned around above her, and she could fit her head up between her legs. 

As she began to explore Kaede’s folds with her tongue, she cried out in surprise when she felt the girl’s mouth between her own legs again as well, and the two of them licked and prodded and stroked to explore what they each enjoyed until they collapsed together. 

After a moment, Kaede turned around again and cuddled up beside her, still breathing heavily into her neck as Reina stared wistfully at the ceiling.

“So I hear it’s your birthday,” Kaede murmured. 

“Yep,” Reina replied, her lips turning up into a small smile. “It’s a lucky day for a lucky girl.”

 


End file.
